


Thinking of You

by robotjellyfish



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The last thing Rin expected to see when he walked into the room was Nitori lying half naked on his bed'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long time since Nitori returned to his room with a black eye. He’d thought the bullys had finally given up, were going to leave him alone but today it had started again. They’d cornered him after class, called him the usual names and hit him several times for good measure. He felt utterly miserable and alone, he was even skipping practice so that no one would ask about the bruise which just made him feel worse. Now he wouldn’t get to swim with his teammates or watch Rin swim. He wouldn’t be able to talk to Rin at all today, he planned to be asleep before the other boy even got back from practice. 

"Rin-senpai," he muttered, slumping down on Rin’s bed not having the energy yet to climb into his own. He would just smooth down the sheets when he got up, Rin would never notice. He curled up on the others bed, titling his head into the pillow to inhale Rin’s scent. A mixture of his shampoo and natural scent clung to the pillow and Nitori let out a small sigh the smell comforting him a little. He was never allowed to be this close to Rin in real life but just for now, just for a few minutes he could pretend.

Closing his eyes he ran a hand along the blankets, caressing them gently as if he were touching something else. He paused when his fingers bumped into an unfamiliar texture and he opened his eyes to find Rin’s jacket. Nitori hadn’t noticed it when he’d lain down, Rin had obviously just tossed the jacket there without thinking or maybe he’d just forgotten it. Nitori’s slender fingers curled around the jacket, pulling it close to his body pressing his nose into it he sighed. It still smelled of Rin, strongly, more so than the pillow the other boy had probably been wearing it all day at school. 

"Rin-senpai," he sighed again, his voice a little strained this time, almost a whimper as he curled up into a ball trying to ignore what was happening to his body. He was getting excited, Rin’s smell was intoxicating him and the danger of lying on RIn’s bed like this, hugging his jacket was thrilling. He whimpered again, pressing his face into the jacket trying to compose himself but that was just making things worse. E took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself though all he managed to do was draw Rin’s scent deeper into him. It curled around him, tickled his skin, teased him. 

To hell with it. Nitori had had a bad enough day that he simply didn’t care anymore, he needed an outlet, he needed something good. Rin wouldn’t be back from practice for a while, plenty of time. His hand slid between his legs, massaging the growing bulge in his pants. He gasped, moaned softly and took a deep breath of Rin’s jacket imagining that it was Rin’s hand touching him, teasing him. He continued to rub himself, his hand moving slowly at first though soon picking up the pace at he grew more and more aroused. Soon his trousers grew too tight, they had to go. Unbuttoning them with clumsy fingers he quickly slid them down, kicking them off along with his underwear. He didn’t bother thinking how he might clean up the mess he was about to create, or just how creepy what he doing probably was. He didn’t care, all he cared about was the wonderful day dream he was having, saving him from reality. 

"Rin-senpai," he moaned the other boys name as his fingers wrapped around his swollen length, his hand began to move rapidly, impatient. He was panting, moaning using the jacket to stifle the sounds. It felt so good, he was so close. 

"RIn-senpai," he moaned, loudly forgetting any inhibitions he might have as his hand pumped faster. 

When Nitori hadn’t turned up for practice it had been Rin’s job to go look for his roommate. This was the last thing he’d expected to walk in on. 

"Nitori?" The younger boy froze at that familiar voice, his heart felt as it if had stopped. He hadn’t heard the door at all, hadn’t heard a thing. Maybe he was just imagining things. Looking up slowly Nitori was faced with a rather confused and surprised Rin. He yelped, struggled to get up shame and embarrassment flushing his face. Rin had seen him. Rin had heard him. Rin would surly hate him now, probably kill him. It was all over. 

"Stay there," Rin’s tone was firm, not angry but not exactly pleased either. He moved over to the desk, pulled out a chair and sat down vivid red eyes fixed on Nitori. Sinking back onto the bed Nitori lay there, tense, waiting for the rebuke. 

"Carry on," Rin said, his tone still unreadable, his expression gave nothing away either. Nitori could only stare at the other boy for a moment, not sure if he’d heard correctly. 

"Carry on," Rin said again, a little firmer. Nervous, shaking a little Nitori reached between his legs again, wrapping his hand around his aching arousal he began to stroke himself slowly. Rin was watching him, following his movements with those eyes. Embarrassment won over now and Nitori pressed the jacket closer to himself, hiding his face in it. 

"Look at me," came the same firm tone. Nitori hesitated, his hand still pumping his erection embarrassment making his movements slow and clumsy. 

"Look at me," Rin’s tone was softer now, still firm, still not angry. Nitori took another deep breath, letting Rin’s scent sooth him again. Maybe this was ok. Slowly lowering the jacked, just enough so he could peek over it. Shy blue eyes met red, who’s expression was still unreadable though something burned in them now. Maybe it was just the fascination of watching someone pleasure themselves, maybe it was more. 

"Rin-senpai…" he whispered the others name nervously, the look in Rin’s eyes was making his heart race and he was sure, just for a moment, he’d seen the shadow of a smirk on the other boys lips. hose eyes were locked on his, burning into him and he couldn’t look away. His hand began to move faster, more sure of himself as he let he pleasure of what he was doing take over his mind. He moaned again, stretching out on the bed as he rolled his hips along with the movement of his hand. He was still imagining the other boy touching him, pressed against him their eyes locked together. 

Nitori’s entire body was flushed and shaking, he’d never seen such a beautiful sight. The way the other boy peeked over his jacket at him, those pale cheeks so pink was giving Rin his own problem. But that black eye was bothering him, who’d hit Nitori? Rin was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by another one of Nitori’s lusty moans. 

"Rin-senpai," Rin shivered, hearing his name being said like that was almost more than he could stand. Nitori gasped, moaned again and cried out as his body finally reached its release, staining his jacket and his sheets. Nitori clung to Rin’s jacket tightly as he came, shaking and whimpering. 

Neither of them moved for a while, Rin waiting until Nitori’s breathing had calmed down before he walked over to the bed and perched on the edge. 

"Do you feel better now Ai?" he asked softly, brushing away sweaty strands of hair from Nitori’s face. There were finger shaped bruises along the his arm, and Rin was sure he’d seen a hint of purple on his stomach to go along with that black eye.

Still clinging to the jacket Nitori still didn’t know what to say and could only nod. Rin’s fingers slid from his hair, brushing against the darken bruise on Nitori’s face causing the boy to flinch. 

"Who did this?" Rin asked, and only then did he sound mad. Not at Nitori, but at whoever had hit him. 

"No..no one…I fell?" he replied uncertainly, realising how stupid his lie sounded even as he said it. Rin scowled slightly but did not press Nitori. Instead he got to his feet, leaving the room for a moment before returning with a damp towel which he used to wipe Nitori clean. 

Nitori was confused, Rin was acing so nice, taking care of him but shouldn’t he be mad. Shouldn’t he find him creepy, gross? Why wouldn’t he? Why was he acting so nice? 

"Rin-senpai…don’t you…?" 

"I don’t mind," Rin cut him off, tossing the towel to the side of the room he flopped down on the bed next to Nitori. 

"You can sleep here tonight," he said with a lazy yawn, making himself comfortable. Nitori was still confused, anxious about what Rin really thought but more than anything right now he was tired and Rin had said he could sleep here, he wouldn’t have said that if he hated him, right? He found himself falling asleep before he even had time to think about anything else. Rin waited until Nitori was asleep before he moved, carefully pulling his jacket from Nitori’s grasp he tossed it to the floor with the towel. Next he very carefully pulled out the blankets from under the other boy, doing his best not to wake Nitori before he tucked the blankets around his roommate. He then had to leave for a cold shower before he could allow himself back into the bed with the sleeping boy. 

The next day Nitori woke flustered, and had immediately tried to apologise to Rin again. Brushing off the apology Rin quietened the boy with a gentle kiss to the cheek, assuring him he wasn’t angry they had carried on with their day as normal and said nothing more about it. 

A few days later Nitori was surprised to see one of the bullys who’d hit him sporting a black eye. He was even more surprised to see the bruises along Rin’s knuckles during training. Rin refused to talk about it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Rin had walked into their shared room only to find Nitori half-naked on his bed, and he still couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Those flushed cheeks, plaintive moans and the way the younger boy had clung to his jacket did all sorts of things to the redhead that he was finding harder and harder to hide. The whole incident had had an effect on Nitori too, causing the younger boy to spend less time around Rin. Not that he was intentionally avoiding Rin but his embarrassment was clearly still very fresh, his usual energetic persistence lacking. Now Rin was lucky to hear the typical ‘Rin-senpai’ maybe twice a day; instead the redhead’s dreams were filled with the erotic cries of the other boy and the way he’d moaned his name.

It was all starting to get very distracting and sharing a room, as well as being on the swim team together, only made it worse. Several times a day Rin was teased with the sight of his room-mate dressing; sneaking glances of smooth, exposed pale skin whenever he could which then went to add fuel to his dreams. Yes he was a pervert, and quite possibly a peeping tom with the way he seemed to enjoy sneaking glances at his room-mate - Rin accepted this fact quite easily. Well, Nitori was a little pervert too, what with the way he’d been sniffing Rin’s jacket. It made Rin feel slightly less of a jerk for sneaking glances, but only slightly.

He could have brushed it all off as teenage hormones, pushed it to the back of his mind and tried to ignore it, but there had always been something about Nitori that drew him in, that gentle innocence that captured him. In a way Nitori reminded him a little of how he’d been when he was younger and was trying so hard to become friends with Haru and the others. It was the same energetic persistence, the same affection, though Rin could tell Nitori had no self serving motive in mind - he truly did just want to be friends with Rin. He was kind and sweet and Rin simply couldn’t bring himself to /do/ anything about his problem because of that. Thinking of Nitori while he masturbated just seemed too dirty, as if he would somehow taint the other boy. Instead Rin had to contend with cold showers and thinking of various unpleasant things to control his libido. It was getting harder though, even with Nitori ‘avoiding’ him.

But there was only so much he could take. Just once. Maybe, just once so he could get it out of his system. He had the room to himself today, only the first years had practice which meant Nitori should be gone for at least an hour. Plenty of time. Rin had woken up that day after a particularly vivid dream so it was easy to conjure up the image again, making him shiver as he stroked a hand down his abdomen. He lay on his bed completely nude, a box of tissues ready next to him. This would be quick.

His hand slid slowly along his body, rough fingers caressing his skin. Nitori’s hands would probably be softer, he thought absently to himself, and his eyes closed as he pictured the boy flushed and gasping lying next to him, just like in his dream. His hand slid slowly lower, his palm gliding across his growing arousal. He still wasn’t hard enough yet. His hand moved to his thigh, stroking slowly, imagining the other boy touching him, he would be shy, tentative and nervous; he could almost picture the expression on Nitori’s face silently asking if this felt good, if this was right.

Rin let out a small groan, arching off the bed as he felt his body heat up, his mind running wild now that he was finally letting all that pent up frustration loose. His hand moved back to his hardening penis, long fingers wrapping around the shaft he quickly teased it into a full salute. It stood tall, proud and aching now, a low groan echoing in his throat as he continued to stroke himself. About now was the time he would usually rush to the shower, but not this time. His hand began to move faster, another moan leaving his lips which he made no effort to stifle.

"Ai," he groaned, picturing the slender, flushed form writhing beneath him. He wanted to touch the other boy, tease him, making him blush so his whole body glowed pink. He wanted to taste him all over, claim ever inch as his own. A sharp gasp left his lips as his grip tightened, his hips bucking off the bed.

"Goddamn it Ai," he groaned, finally realising just how bad he had it. If only he hadn’t walked in on his room-mate like that he wouldn’t be such a pathetic sight right now. He panted softly, using his free hand to toy with his nipple as his other hand continued to pump his erection.

"Ai," he called the others name again, a shiver going through his body as he felt himself growing closer.

"Ri…Rin-senpai?" a surprised squeak interrupted his daydream; Rin yelped grabbing a pillow he quickly pressed it over his crotch as he stared at Nitori in horror.

"Nitori…what are you doing here?" he sputtered nervously, suddenly going back to addressing the other boy by his family name as if formality would somehow make this situation less embarrassing.

Wide, innocent blue eyes stared at him and Rin suddenly felt very guilty, he couldn’t even meet those eyes.  
Nitori stood rooted to the spot, still staring at his room-mate, his cheeks pink and his heart racing.

"Rin-senpai, did you just….say my name?" he asked in a small voice, still not moving. Rin felt his cheeks grow redder with shame and could only nod in reply. Eventually he heard the sound of movement, the shuffle of Nitori's tracksuit as he moved closer to Rin.

"Can I …touch it?" he asked, his voice trailing off into an embarrassed squeak at the end. Well that certainly wasn’t the reply Rin was expecting.

"You want to…touch it?" he asked sceptically, looking up at the other boy who nodded enthusiastically in reply, his gaze landing somewhere around the pillow Rin still held over his crotch. Nitori was serious. Letting this information sink in for a moment Rin did the only thing he could do, he laughed. Grabbing the smaller boy’s wrists he shot the other a sly grin before pulling him down onto the bed with him, rolling over so he had Nitori pinned beneath him kicking the box of tissues to the floor in the process. Oh well he didn’t need them anymore.

"You really want to touch it?" he asked again. He got another nod, a little slower his time and Rin smiled.

"Ok, on one condition," he purred, lowering his head so he could whisper in Nitori’s ear, "only if you let me touch yours." He pushed his knee between the others legs suggestively, pressing up against his crotch earning a sweet gasp from the other boy.

"O…ok Rin-senpai," Nitori agreed breathlessly, wriggling beneath the other. Releasing his hold on Nitori’s wrists Rin slid his hands along the others sides, fingers pausing as he got to the waistband of those tracksuit bottoms.

"Last chance to back out," he warned, looking to Nitori for any sign of hesitation. There was none so he slid the boy’s trousers off, throwing them over his shoulder carelessly. He smirked at the sight of the other boy’s already hardening arousal, though made no move to touch it then instead turning his attention to Nitori’s jacket which he unzipped slowly, pushing it open dragging his hands across Nitoir’s firm chest.

"It’s only fair if we’re both naked right?"

The younger boy gasped, biting his lower lip, his only reply a small nod. Rin chuckled again, his hands shifting to the hem of Nitori’s shirt now, sliding underneath it to feel the other boys heated skin. He was so warm - and apparently ticklish, Rin noted, as a little twitch went through Nitori’s body as he slid his hands up the other’s abdomen, bringing the shirt with them.  
There then followed a few moments of awkwardness shuffling as Rin tried to remove the rest of Nitori’s clothes, Nitori having to sit up so that they could get them off. Now they were both on equal ground, Nitori’s whole body was flushed. Rin simply watched him for a moment, watched at the others chest rose and feel, watched the way he shifted in embarrassment beneath him.

"Right, let’s carry on then," he said smoothly, his hand brushing against Nitori’s thigh before finally reaching its target. Nitori gasped at Rin’s touch, his body giving a small jerk. Rin kept still, his fingers curled around the others arousal.

"Your turn now Ai," he said softly, still not moving his hand. The other boy gave a small groan, looking at Rin with clouded eyes. He gave another nod, slowly lifting his hand. His tough was gentle, unsure. His fingers brushing against Rin’s erection only to move away again quickly. They were back again a moment later though, wrapping loosely around the others boy’s length. Rin gasped, a shudder going through him at the gentle touch. It was one hell of a turn on.

"Ai," he groaned the others name, trying to encourage the boy as he slowly started to move his hand. Nitori gasped beneath him, his grip tightening his hand soon following Rin’s movement. They both moved slow, carefully getting the feel for each other.

Nitori’s hands weren’t as smooth as he thought they’d be, but still it felt good, a completely different feeling to touching himself. It wasn’t quite enough though, Nitori’s gasps hung in his ears, sending shivers down his spine. The other boy’s lips looked so smooth, so inviting.

"Ai….can I kiss you?" Rin asked breathlessly, looking down at the other seriously.

"Rin-senpai….." Nitori whimpered, nodded chewing on his lip again. Where did Nitori learn to be so enticing? Rin leaned closer, pausing for a moment suddenly nervous. He could feel Nitori’s breath against his own lips, feel the others gasp and moans. Closing his eyes Rin closed the gap between them, pressing his lip against the other boys. Nitori's lips were pressed tightly closed, and Rin could feel them tremble nervously.

“Ai, open your mouth a little,” Rin asked gently, his lips brushing against the others jaw as he spoke. He was no expert in kissing but he knew they could do more than this and he wanted to try it. Nitori gave a small whimper, hesitating for a moment before his lips parted, his tongue darting out to lick them. Rin quickly took that opportunity to kiss Nitori again, his tongue slipping against Nitori's and into the others boys mouth.

“Mmfff,” Nitori muttered in surprise, though he didn't try to stop Rin his own lips soon started to move against Rin's. The kiss was sloppy, messy, their hands still for now as they tried to get the hang of kissing. After a few awkward attempts and a little yelp from Nitori as his tongue caught against one of Rin's teeth, they soon built up a rhythm that worked and their hands began to move again. Their bodies moved together now, their moans swallowed by each other’s lips.

Nitori's body moved beneath him, his body bucking and arching against Rin's, completely uninhibited. Even Rin found it hard to hide his own excitement, his free hand exploring the rest of Nitori's body finally getting a taste of the smooth skin he'd been teased with for the past weeks. Nitori's body was slender, firm with hours of swimming practice. As they grew closer their hands began to move faster alog each others length, their breaths getting shorter so they finally had to break their kiss. Nitori turned his head to the side, panting hard as Rin turned his attention to the crook of the other boy’s neck, his hot breaths and moans stifled against flushed skin.

“Rin-senpai,” Nitori's voice was strained, his whole body tensing up beneath Rin. The redhead couldn't hold on much longer either.

“Ai,” he moaned against the other’s skin, his hand moving faster as he bucked against Nitori's hand. Incomprehensible moans were the only warning either of them could give. Nitori came with a shudder, Rin following soon after, the force of his release spattered over Nitori, mixing with the other boy’s. Collapsing onto the other boy, not caring how sweaty and sticky they both were, Rin lay on top of Nitori as he caught his breath, only rolling off when he realised he was probably too heavy for the smaller boy.  
They lay silently side by side for a few minutes, both calming down trying to remember how to talk, Nitori recovering first.

“Rin-senpai...” he called weakly, his voice still holding a little tremble that made Rin want to start all over again.

“Hmmm, you ok Ai?” he asked, shifting closer to the other boy. Nitori blushed, lowering his gaze he gave a little nod. Even after all that he was still pretty shy about the whole thing. Smiling, Rin wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist, pulling him close.

“You know, if this keeps happening, maybe we should have some sort of system for when we want alone time,” he chuckled, trying to ease the mood. Nitori curled closer to him, pressing hi face against Rin's chest.

“We wouldn't have to.....if we...dated....” he said softly, his voice small and uncertain. For a moment Rin was shocked into silence - Nitori had beaten him to it. He could feel the other boy tense, shaking nervously. Rin squeezed him a little tighter.

“Ok then, how about I take you out on a proper day this Saturday then?” he suggested softly. Nitori looked up at him quickly with the biggest look of surprise and joy Rin couldn't help but laugh again, leaning in close so he could press their forehead together.  
“Did you really think I would say no?” he said with a grin.

“Well....I didn't..” Nitori muttered, but Rin cut him off with another kiss.


End file.
